Gods to Teenagers
by Alethea Melanie-Rose
Summary: The Gods have turned into teenagers, while losing their memories and now Percy and his friends have to get them back to Olympus. But ... how?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, therefore I cannot be Rick Riordan **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood as Percy joined the other cabins at the pavilion for breakfast. After scraping off an offering for Poseidon, he sat beside his half brother, Tyson. It was capture the flag later, and Percy was not prepared. It had been a while since he had trained; he'd been quite busy with the new campers.

"Hey Tyson," Percy said looking at the Cyclops beside him, "You got up early." Tyson turned and nodded his head, he couldn't speak as he had food in his mouth. Percy chuckled, wondering how he managed to fit that much food in his mouth.

Just as Chiron stood up to start speaking, there was a flash and Percy was surprised to see his godly cousin, Hermes. Hermes had on his Godly uniform and George and Martha were still arguing as usual. After hitting them both on the top of their heads, Hermes turned to the campers, who were staring at him in shock.

"Morning everyone, hey Chiron!" Hermes said cheerfully.

"Lord Hermes," Chiron said with a small bow. Hermes smiled before continuing.

"Zeus, God of the Gods, Lord of the… blah, blah, blah… Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase are requested to come to Olympus immediately."

….

Poseidon sighed, every time he came to Olympus it was the same arguments. The 'meeting' taking place was not going to well. But this always happens.

"You are a lying, cheating, annoying, idiotic…"

"Will you just shut up woman, I am getting a headache from all of your complaining!"

"Maybe I would stop complaining if you stopped sleeping with other women!"

"Maybe I would stop sleeping with them if you were less annoying!"

"Why you…" Zeus and Hera were still screaming at each other when Poseidon blocked them out and turned his attention over to Ares and Aphrodite, who instead of making out, like usual, were yelling. Hephaestus was watching them with an amused expression, obviously wishing that he had a video camera. The couple had started with arguing over the importance of clothing and somehow it had come to this:

"He was in love! Your stupid war killed him!"

"He was a pussy; I don't care if he was in love!"

"You idiot, love is more important than war!"

"Love more important than war? That is the worst joke I have ever heard!"

"Joke? You think love is a joke?"

"Woops…no honey…"

Poseidon shook his head, never tell the goddess of love and beauty, that love is a joke. Because if you do, then you will either die or have everyone in the world hate your guts.

"Well then Ares, if you think love is a joke, I will prove you wrong in the most horrible way possible." Aphrodite said every word threateningly, and Ares gulped. He definitely had a reason to be scared, as Aphrodite slowly made her way closer to him, before whispering in his ear. Poseidon didn't hear what she whispered but Ares paled, and nodded his head at whatever Aphrodite said.

Unusually, Hades' presence had been requested at the meeting and let's just say, he wasn't having fun. He and Demeter were arguing about something. Well, Demeter was yelling, Hades just looked… bored.

"That boy needs more cereal! I am telling you, he will be better off with that in him!"

"No."

"Imagine it! Maybe he wouldn't wear so much black!"

"No."

"He also needs to give his hair a cut…"

"No"

"Hades, really! Nico is just - "

"Nico is perfect, just leave the boy be."

"Maybe you're the one who needs cereal…"

"Demeter!"

Poseidon chuckled before looking over at Hermes and Apollo, they sensed his gaze, looked up and winked. Poseidon raised an eyebrow, watching his nephews as they picked up a random remote and started pressing buttons. Apollo snickered and grabbed a yellow raincoat and lifting it over his head. After a while Hermes picked up an umbrella and held it above him. Confused Poseidon looked up and instantly laughed, earning himself a few curious glances and a warning glare from Hermes.

"Mind telling us what you find so amusing Poseidon?" Demeter's voice cut across the room.

"Heads up."

Instantly all the gods and goddesses raised their heads and were splattered with black paint, well everyone except Poseidon, who blocked the paint and Hermes, who had the umbrella. Instantly there was an uproar, screaming at Hermes and sounds of frustration. Hermes was ignoring the yelling as he laughed at the angry faces surrounding him, Poseidon shook his head and chuckled once more.

"Enough!" Zeus' voice rang out above the chaos, "That is enough!" Silence fell as the Gods and Goddesses sat in their respectful thrones. Once everyone was seated and waiting Zeus sighed and shook his head at Hermes. "Please go get Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase and my daughter from camp, Hermes. Bring them back here immediately."

…

"Hermes, why are we at Olympus?" Annabeth asked curiously and all the demigods nodded, wondering the same thing. It wasn't normal, that a god came to Camp Half-Blood and told them Zeus wanted to see them. Quite frankly, both Nico and Percy were scared. They had good reason to be.

"Well I would tell you, dear niece, but that would ruin the surprise..." Hermes trailed off, leaving a few very confused demigods.

"You don't know, do you?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrow at his godly cousin. Hermes instantly turned his head and glared at Percy. Question answered. Thalia laughed and Hermes turned his glare to her.

"Now cousin, I will find out soon enough," Hermes nearly growled. Thalia once again laughed at him. Hermes shot her a death glare. "I will know!"

"Of course you will, Lord Hermes…" Annabeth said, trailing off at the end, "Unless Lord Zeus dismisses the others, including you, and wants to talk to us privately, th-"

"He won't do that," Hermes said, effectively cutting her off, "We are approaching the throne room now." Hermes stepped ahead and pushed a huge metal door open, revealing the Gods and Goddesses inside. All the demigods entered the throne room and bowed to Lord Zeus.

"You requested that we be here, Uncle," Percy said after a moment, shivering as Zeus regarded him coldly. He took a step back so he was in line with the others and Annabeth took his hand, leaving a disgusted Athena watching them. Poseidon smirked at Athena's expression, he himself had decided that if those two were in love, so be it.

"Yes nephew, I did send for you, I have an important task for all of you to work on," Zeus finally said, "My family and I tend to argue so much, that we need to learn to act more like a family. So I have decided to turn us into teenagers again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I am Melanie-Rose and this is my latest story, now I would very much like it if you would please review, it is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story! All the best xoxo <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See the last chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A hush fell over the Olympians as they took in what Zeus had just said. Turn them into teenagers, what good will that do? It was one of the most ridiculous theories Poseidon had ever heard. This would not stop them from arguing.

"Father, I have to question your motive. How will turning us to teenagers help us act like a family?" Athena asked, voicing what all the Olympians were feeling.

"My dear, it will definitely help, trust me as your father." Was Zeus' almighty answer.

"That isn't much to trust you on…" Poseidon muttered under his breath, and judging on the few laughs and the death glare from Zeus, everyone heard him. Poseidon just gave him a look that said yes-I-said-that-and-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?-zap-me-with-lightning?.

"We need to remember that families love each other and we are not acting like a family right now, are we?" Zeus asked, raising his eyebrows, "We will attend school, live together and act like mortal teenagers."

"Uh, father, what do you need us demigods for?" Thalia asked, and Nico nodded in agreement. All the Olympians looked surprised, they had forgotten that the demigods were there. The half-bloods had been very quiet throughout the whole 'Gods will be teenagers' thing. Who knew what they were thinking.

"Daughter, you and your friends will be there to help us Olympians settle down, start school and fit in. We will need all of your help, especially since there will no doubt be more monster attacks, to get through this," Zeus answered.

"We are going to need fake identities," Athena told everyone, "Give me five… maybe ten, minutes and I will have that prepared. I will try to make your names similar, without giving it away. Last names will be random." With that Athena exited the throne room.

"While she is doing that I will get prepared and leave one of my hunters in charge while I am gone," Artemis said while she rose from her throne. Hephaestus nodded to them as he to left the throne room.

"Good idea sis, come Hermes, let us pack!" Apollo said cheerfully and they all but ran from the room. Hades sighed and shadow travelled back to the Underworld, no doubt to get ready and tell Persephone of the meeting. Poseidon knew that Persephone would no doubt end up coming, otherwise Hades wouldn't be happy. No one liked an angry Lord of the Dead.

"I am going to pack everything! I'll need the dresses, shoes, tank tops, ugg boots…" Aphrodite trailed off as she left. Everyone else just stood up and left, going to their rooms, leaving a few confused demigods.

"Will you guys be alright here by yourselves?" Poseidon asked before he left to his half-ruined palace. The demigods nodded and settled themselves on the ground in a circle. Poseidon glanced around, before leaving the throne room and heading for his underwater home. This was one of Zeus' most stupid ideas.

….

After five to ten minutes the Olympians and demigods were back in the throne room. Once everyone was quiet Athena stepped into the middle of the room and pulled out a bag full of car licences, student IDs and a bunch of other things.

"All that needs to be added to these are your photos, but we will do that once we are in teenage form. First I will read out the names I have chosen. If you don't like them, then to bad," Athena spoke clearly and loudly, so no one misunderstood, "Zeus – Zeke Brown, Hera – Hanna Camerons, Demeter – Dana Martinez, Aphrodite – April Jones, Artemis – Arielle Sky, Hephaestus – Henry Phiro, Apollo – Archer Sky, Hermes – Angelo Jones, Poseidon – Dylan Brown, Hades – Kyle Brown, Persephone – Petunia Martinez and I am Alyssa Jones. Everyone get that?"

"Umm not really, so who is related?" Ares asked confused.

Athena sighed, "Zeus, Hades, Poseidon are Zeke, Kyle and Dylan Brown. Aphrodite, Hermes and I are April, Angelo and Alyssa Jones. Apollo and Artemis are Archer and Arielle Sky. Demeter and Persephone are Dana and Petunia Martinez. You are Aiden Smith, Hera is Hanna Camerons and Hephaestus is Henry Phiro. Understand?"

All the Gods nodded and they moved forward to receive their correct IDs and licences. Just as they were about to be seated, Poseidon pulled out a bag and emptied its contents on the ground. Phones, iPods, iPads, laptops and other pieces of electronic trinkets fell out. All the other Gods turned to him in astonishment.

"What...?" Apollo asked, mouth hanging open. Hermes was looking at them with a glint in his eyes, no doubt ready to grab a couple when Poseidon wasn't looking.

"I have already chosen what I want, so…" he trailed off, waving a hand in the direction of the phones and iPods. He had a big grin on his face. Instantly both Hermes and Apollo ran towards the pile, ready to choose the best of the choices.

"Smart thinking Kelp Head," Athena said as she past him.

He grinned at her. "I know, Owl Head, I know."

"Well it's comforting to know that you know something."

"And it is comforting to know that you know that I know something."

Athena shook her head at him and walked over to where the rest of the Olympians stood fighting over the technology. Both Hermes and Apollo were already downloading music and apps on their iPods. Everyone was arguing over which phone they wanted, well everyone except Hera.

"I'm not going," She announced when Poseidon gave her a questioning look, "Someone will have to take care of Olympus while the rest of you are gone. Hestia will be taking my place as Hanna Camerons."

"I guess someone does have to watch over Olympus, you're lucky Hera," Poseidon said with a small smile to his sister. Percy and Annabeth always seemed guarded around her, so Poseidon was being cautious. The demigods, Poseidon realized with a start.

"Uncle P, we're missing a phone!" Ares called over. Poseidon looked at him and then over at the demigods. The teens were laughing at something and Poseidon instantly knew where the phone was. He smiled as he turned himself into his human sized form, and headed over to where the demigods were sitting. He would have let them keep the phone, except for the fact that Ares was lifting every throne to find the phone. He had a crazy look in his eyes, one that said he wanted to kill something.

"Hi Lord Poseidon," Annabeth smiled in greeting, "How is everything going?"

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Thalia asked with a cheeky grin.

"As much as I enjoy you torturing Ares, I need that phone."

"Oh, come on!" Nico whined, but he sighed, got up and handed the phone over to his uncle. Percy smiled at his dad and Poseidon returned the grin before turning away from the demigods and walking over to the other, (now human sized) gods. He threw the phone over to Ares and turned to his brother, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Well brother, what are we going to do now?" Hades asked, with an eyebrow raised. Poseidon noticed that Persephone was at his side, instead of standing beside her mother. Demeter didn't look so happy about that.

"Right, I need you to join hands and if you feel a bolt of electricity go through your body, do NOT let go. If you do that the results will be dangerous," Zeus warned, "Alright ready? And… now."

Poseidon shook as, what felt like lightning, coursed through his body. His vision blurred but he saw Zeus collapse. After that a few other figures dropped to the ground. He heard the demigods cry out in alarm and their feet echoed on the marble floor.

Surprisingly Poseidon's sea green eyes found Athena's grey ones, just as everything went black.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who favorited and added this to their alerts! And here is to my non-logged in reviewers;<p>

**Lovin'it:** _Thanks for your review and I'll try to update regularly  
><em>**j chick12**_**:** Sorry I didn't get to update that early, thanks for the review  
><em>**MythGeek:** _Glad that you like the idea, thanks for the review!  
><em>**April:** _Happy that you love it, and I'll try to keep the updates coming! _

_**Please review! :)**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Surprisingly Poseidon's sea green eyes found Athena's gray ones, just as everything went black._

"Dad!" Percy called out in alarm when his father fell to the ground. He rushed over to the Gods, wondering if Zeus' plan backfired. What would happen if the Olympians didn't wake up? _Oh Gods, _Percy cursed.

"What is going on?" Annabeth asked in a panic, "Are they alright?" Thalia and Nico were too busy to answer and Percy, well Percy didn't know how to answer that. Percy walked around the Olympians, making sure each one was breathing. While he was walking he noticed that the Gods were changing. They were becoming younger and in some cases, older.

"It is just the process of them becoming teenagers," Annabeth stated with a sigh, "We can all relax and take a breather." Well, that is exactly what the demigods did, after stealing all the ice-cream the Olympians had in their kitchen, of course.

"Do you think they have any chocolate cake?" Nico asked, once he had finished his eighteenth bowl of chocolate ice-cream. Thalia looked at him with her eyebrows raised, Annabeth mouth fell open and Percy just laughed.

"Nico you have had _one_ too many bowls of ice-cream and now you want chocolate cake? Seriously?" Thalia asked, slightly in awe.

"You can never have too much junk food Thalia, it is impossible," Nico stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head, realizing that Nico would not change his mind. Unfortunately Thalia decided to argue.

"Death boy, it is very possible to have too much junk food."

"What is the worst that it can do to you?"

"Well, shall I list them all?"

"Go ahead, be my guest."

"Fine, it can cause sickness, a person to become overweight, laziness, major health disorders-"

"Wow you actually have some brains in there Thalia."

"What?"

"I said, wow you actually ha-"

"I heard what you said! The food is messing up your brain! It is all junk!"

"That, pine-cone face, is why this food is called _junk food_!"

The arguing continued for ages, it seemed like hours to Percy and Annabeth, but it was only ten or so minutes in real time. Enough to push Percy to the limit and he screamed at them with words that are unsuitable for children to hear.

Thalia and Nico stayed silent for about five minutes. Then they started to argue. Then Percy shot them a death glare.

The four demigods became silent as they waited for the Olympians to wake up.

…..

Poseidon felt like he was waking from a dream, except for the fact that he was in the throne room on Olympus, not in his half-destroyed palace. That was when everything came flying back to him, angry Zeus, turning to teenagers, new names, blah, blah, blah and for some strange reason, Athena's eyes.

"Ugh," Poseidon moaned when he got to his feet. His head felt like it was on fire and he could have sworn that he still felt electricity running through him. He heard someone moan and glanced over to where Athena was struggling to her feet. She collapsed to the ground and gave a small cry of pain.

Poseidon jogged over to her and put out his hand. Athena looked at it for a few seconds, before taking it and pulling herself up. Once on her feet Poseidon put his hands on her shoulders, to steady her in case she fell over again. And the grey eyes met sea-green ones.

Athena's eyes widened as she took in the man before her. She hardly recognized him. Sea-green eyes stared back at her and black hair was messed up everywhere, it gave him a wild look. She could see his muscles and knew that he was not one to get into a fight with. He was simply gorgeous, until she realized who it was.

"Poseidon."

"Athena." He answered.

"W-what is going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Well that is not helpful."

"I know."

Athena sighed and studied the surrounding Gods. Hermes and Apollo were struggling to their feet, they hadn't changed that much. Artemis was sitting in the ground, sharpening a hunting knife. Her features had become more lady-like, but that was about it. Hestia was the same, but she was sitting in a fire, not sharpening a knife. Ares was helping Aphrodite to her feet, both looked younger and Aphrodite was still beautiful.

Hades looked like an older Nico, both Demeter and Persephone were younger as well. Much to Demeter's disgust Persephone had a strong hold on Hades' arm. Hephaestus was standing there, holding a metal owl, with an amused expression. While he became younger, he also became better looking. Zeus was watching everyone with a proud expression on his face. He had completely changed, like Poseidon and Hades, except he still had those piercing blue eyes.

It was only then did Athena realize that Poseidon's hands were still on her shoulders, while her hands were holding his arms. She instantly let go, feeling embarrassed, and Poseidon removed his hands and turned towards Zeus.

"What next brother?"

Zeus' smile faded, he had honestly not thought that far.

"Well… we… umm, we…" he trailed off, not having a clue what to do. Everyone smiled and shook their heads; Zeus did not seem so smart now. Luckily for him, the door opened with a loud creak and the demigods made their appearance.

"You know, I still think all that junk is messing with your brain!"

"I still think that is the reason it is called _junk_ food and it is not messing with my brain! I am perfectly normal!"

At this both Thalia and Percy gave him a look that said seriously-Nico-you-are-far-from-normal-you-are-just-plain-weird.

"I am normal! Oh hello Olympians, did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, it was an experience!" Apollo answered cheerfully. Hermes raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed the word _crazy idiot _to the demigods. Percy and Annabeth smiled and Thalia shook her head slowly. Nico had become lost in the conversation happening between him and Apollo about the latest McDonalds in Australia.

"Well I hate to stop all this," Hestia spook up for the first time, "But what_ are_ we doing next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and sorry that I updated this late, I was planning to update sooner! Updates will be less as school is starting again! Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, etc.<strong>

**The Stoll Sisters: **_You have disabled the private messaging feature so I will respond to your review here: Your review was very lovely and I try to make the chapters as funny as I can, here is your update! xD_

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**April: **_Thanks for the review, sorry that you had to wait for this chappie!  
><em>**MythGeek: **_This story will mostly remain family centered, not a lot of romance will be happening but there will be hints of Percabeth, not a lot though as this fic is mainly centered around the Gods! Thanks for the review!  
><em>**MusicLover: **_Glad you love it! Not sure whether there will be much Pothena, there might be flirting or something... Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>blank: <strong>_Happy that you love it! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>another blank: <strong>Thanks for saying it is awesome and here is another chapter!  
><em>__**another blank: **Thanks for your opinion! xD  
><em>

**Please review! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Right now we are going down to the mortal city to find apartments and a school to attend," Zeus answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Great idea, idiot," Poseidon muttered under his breath, Hades cracked a grin and tried not to laugh. Zeus ignored both of them and raised his head about to continue when…

"You seriously uploaded that song?"Hermes asked Apollo in disbelief. He had Apollo's iPhone in his hand and appeared to be scrolling through music.

"I… it… it's a good song…" Apollo muttered defensively.

"Barbie girl?"

"Well… yeah."

"Barbie girl?"

"Yes Hermes."

"Barbie girl, Apollo, barbie girl."

"Shut up Hermes!"

"Well then, I have a dare for you."

"What?"

"Sing it."

All the Gods and demigods couldn't control the laughter at the look on Apollo's face. He looked like he had been slapped with a fish. His mouth hung open as he looked at the laughing people around him. Obviously no one was going to defend him.

"Wh-what does this have to do with finding apartments?" Apollo asked, looking for a way out. Hermes raised an eyebrow at him and then proceeded to do a bad representation of a chicken. This provoked more laughter.

"We can do this later, now back to the matter on hand, I know where some nice apartments are and surely the demigods know of a school to attend." Unfortunately for Demeter, everyone was too busy waiting for Apollo to do something, so no one was listening. She seemed to figure that out, so she muttered something about them all 'needing cereal' under her breath.

"Are you that much of a chicken? Geez, Apollo to think that I had some respect for you…" Hermes trailed off. He smirked as he waited for the answer he knew would come.

"I am NOT a chicken! Fine I will do it… oh crap…" Apollo shook his head, knowing that he couldn't take back what he just said. Hermes smiled in victory. He then held up Apollo's phone to show everyone the play button, he turned to Apollo with and evil glint in his eye.

Apollo cleared his throat.

"Bet you 10 drachmas he won't do it," Ares said to Poseidon, who smiled and held out his hand.

"You're on," Poseidon agreed and they shook hands and swore on the River Styx. Apollo glared at them.

"Hit it Hermes," Apollo called, "I'm ready."

Hermes hit play.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation."<p>

"Oh in all Hades, please shut up!" Zeus yelled.

By this time everyone had collapsed onto the ground laughing. Hermes was on the floor, tears running down his face and face red from laughing. He was struggling to breath and Artemis had to calm him down before he collapsed.

All the other Gods and demigods were in similar condition, minus the tears. It was then that they heard a mangled scream from Apollo and they turned towards him confused. His face showed what he was feeling clearly. If looks could kill.

"You… you videoed it? How could you!" Apollo screamed at Hestia who shrugged and put her phone in the small bag she had with her. Hermes had to hold Apollo back from killing Hestia.

"Well, I assume that the apartments aren't that important anymore," Persephone whispered to Hades. He nodded in agreement and Zeus seemed to overhear as he cleared his throat, ready to give out a godly command.

"Everyone please listen! I have already organised where you will be staying!" Hera's voice rang through the throne room surprising all the Gods. She sighed at the looks on their faces, "I'm not coming but I can still help you prepare."

"Well, umm, thanks Hera," Zeus said, looking at his wife in astonishment.

"When you go down, I recommend not all at once, that will possibly freak out some locals," Annabeth spoke up, feeling a little uneasy at the fact that all the Gods were staring at her. She was thankful when Poseidon agreed and the Gods shifted their gazes.

"Good idea Annabeth, we should get to know our surroundings before we start school as well," Poseidon stated. The Gods nodded in agreement and picked up forgotten bags and trinkets. They turned to Hera for directions, only to find she had disappeared.

"Hera told me where the apartments are and I have bought them, ready to go?" Demeter asked. She didn't wait for an answer, she just shouldered her backpack and started for the door.

"Wait we will head to them in family groups, while doing that we shall make up stories on the family, like where we come from, why we are at that school, etcetera," Athena called out. As the Gods moved into groups the demigods did as well, they stood with their parents.

All the groups moved out, down the elevator and onto the streets, some of them transforming their clothes into ones more suitable for the city. It took them around ten minutes to reach the apartments, to find that Demeter had bought seven of them.

"One per family," She explained to the confused look on their faces.

As the Gods moved to their new homes, Artemis collapsed. Instantly Apollo was at her side, ready to heal her. He discovered no wounds. The Gods had surrounded him, waiting to find out what was wrong.

"Well what is wrong?" Hephaestus asked impatiently.

"I don't know." He said before he collapsed as well.

The Gods grew worried at the two unconscious bodies. Before long both Hestia and Aphrodite fell to the ground, followed by Ares and Persephone. Demeter tried to say something but she became unconscious as well.

"What is going on?" Percy asked the remaining Gods. None of them could answer that question. Athena became lightheaded and fell onto Hades, he also became unconscious. Hermes had a panicked look on his face as he too fell. Hephaestus collapsed onto the wall. Poseidon instantly turned to Zeus.

"Do you think your plan…" Poseidon didn't finish as he fell down to the ground.

"Oh crap…" Zeus whispered as he followed the rest of the Gods into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Yeah sorry, I know it is out late... But I told you last chapter, the updates will be less, as I have school...<p>

I got less reviews which made me sad :'( Just something would be nice xD**  
><strong>

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewer;**

**XxShadowAssassinxX**: _Sorry that I couldn't update quicker, and I am glad that you like my story! xD Updates will be later BUT I will not abandon the story! _

**Please review otherwise I might cry! **_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"What…?" Thalia got out, mouth wide open and staring at the fallen Gods. This obviously wasn't supposed to happen.

"They, they, maybe… possibly… I think they have just… fainted," Annabeth said, stating the obvious. Percy and Nico were just standing there looking dumb, well dumber than normal. Thalia was had a look on her face that practically said what-the-Hades-is-going-on?-Oh-Gods!

"We can't leave them out here, we are going to have to carry them to their rooms, and not just any room, the ones they were, well assigned," Annabeth continued, looking pointedly at the boys, "And all of us will help! Understand?" The other demigods nodded and opened the doors to the rooms.

"Right let's do this," Percy stated as he grabbed Hestia's arms and Nico grabbed her feet lifting her into the apartment with the single bedroom. It took the demigods all afternoon to move the Gods to their correct rooms. Unfortunately Artemis and Hermes would have a nasty but accidental bump on their head.

Ares would be nasty but not accidental.

Percy couldn't wait to see his face.

But it turned out that he had to. The Gods were still unconscious when the sun went down and Percy suggested they go to his place, they needed some rest after all.

"What about the Gods? We can't just leave them here," Annabeth argued.

"What help will we be if we are tired, besides they are safe and it looks like they are sleeping," For once Percy actually made sense. Nico agreed.

"He's right for once Annabeth, besides I am starved!" Thalia said before closing all the apartment doors so the demigods were in the hall. Percy and Nico had already started towards the door, talking about the best fast-food. Thalia rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"Okay," Annabeth said, somewhat reluctantly.

Percy's apartment was only ten minutes away from the asleep Gods, and to Nico it felt like an hour.

"Gods, I feel sick…" he complained, "I'm going to throw up…"

"Well that is what happens when you eat all that junk you call food," Thalia pointed out with a smug smile on her face. Annabeth and Percy smiled, wondering what Nico would say to that. Nico shot Thalia his best death glare and burped before answering the best response he could think of.

"Shut up."

Percy laughed but was tackled to the ground by an angry son of Hades. Unfortunately for Nico it made him throw up. Unfortunately for Percy, Nico threw up all over him. The girls laughed their heads off the rest of the way to Percy's.

Percy kept his distance because he smelled like chocolate ice-cream with a very disgusting mouldy-and-off chocolate cake twist. On the up side, Nico was feeling much better. Percy led the way up the stairs and to his apartment. He knocked once before entering.

"Percy?" Sally's voice drifted from the kitchen, "Is that you? What are you doing home? And why do you smell like mouldy chocolate? What on earth is that brown stuff on your shirt?"

Percy tried to answer all the questions, "Yeah mom it is me. I'll tell you later. Nico threw up on me. That brown stuff would be his vomit."

"Go for a shower and use soap and lots of it!" Sally demanded watching as Percy left to the bathroom. She then turned to the rest of the demigods.

"Who wants some pizza?"

…

Sally had managed to fit all the demigods in her small lounge room and then left to her bedroom for the night. Nico was asleep and snoring loudly. Thalia was asleep, only because she had earphones and was listening to music. Annabeth couldn't get to sleep.

"What is wrong with them? Do you think they are okay?" She asked Percy hurridly. No matter what he tried to tell her, she would just shake her head and deny it.

"They will be fine, go to sleep."

"But…"

"Annabeth just sleep."

"They could be in serious danger Percy!"

"We will find out in the morning."

"Yeah but-"

"Got to sleep Wise Girl."

"Gods you are such a seaweed brain!"

"You keep telling me that."

"Huh, yeah I guess, goodnight."

"'Night."

The demigods woke at dawn and instantly headed out towards the Gods apartments. Hardly a word was spoken on the walk. They were all too nervous to say anything. There was the chance that the Gods wouldn't wake up.

When they got to the building a silent agreement was made. Nico and Thalia entered the room with Artemis and Apollo, while Percy and Annabeth went into the big threes room. Annabeth held her breath and grabbed Percy's hand, giving it a nervous squeeze. He smiled encouragingly at her.

Just than a door opened and a shirtless Poseidon came through. He stopped and looked at them confused for a second before understanding flicked over his face.

Annabeth let out a breath, knowing it was going to be fine now.

She was wrong.

"Ahh, you must be room service," Poseidon stated nodding at them, "Did Zeke or Kyle call?"

"Wh-" Percy started, looking dumfounded.

"Dylan who are you talking to?" A angry voice was heard through Hades door, and he emerged, shirtless as well.

"Room service, go put a shirt on!" Poseidon shooed Hades back into the dark room and Hades raised an eyebrow at him from the doorway.

"You don't have a body as nice as mine." Poseidon explained, unfortunately for Hades it was true. Hades shook his head before disappearing into the bedroom. Poseidon shot the confused demigods an apologetic smile.

"Zeke is still asleep but you can come back later," He said before showing them to the door. The demigods had no choice but to leave.

"What just happened?" Percy asked with wide eyes.

…

"Knock before you enter death boy," Thalia cautioned, "An angry Artemis is not something you want to see."

Nico shot her a smile before knocking. Movement was heard beyond the door and a voice called out, "Come in!"

Nico opened the door meeting a smiling Apollo.

"Hey you guys must be room service! Did Arielle call for you? Arielle did you call for room service?"

"No Archer, did you?" Artemis asked rounding the corner. The two Gods shot the two demigods a distrusting glance.

Thalia thinking fast, said, "Oh sorry, we must have gotton the wrong room. Excuse us."

She dragged Nico out of the room and into the hall where Annabeth and Percy were staring at the big three's door confusedly.

"Guys we have a problem," Thalia said moving towards them.

"We know." Percy answered.

"The same happened to you? The room service?"

"Yep."

"This can't be good," Nico mumbled.

Annabeth, who had kept quiet the whole time, spoke to them in a small voice, "You guys, I think… I think the Gods have lost their memories."

* * *

><p>Thanks to all the reviews, favourites and other things! I was so happy when I got that many! I love you all! xD<p>

To my anonymous reviewers:

**MythGeek: **_I'm just happy you were able to review! I had to reassure you but there will be a tad bit of romance, not a lot though! You have found out why they have collapsed! Not sure about the classes yet BUT Athena won't be the only one in the high classes! Thanks for reviewing! xD  
><strong>Anonymous<strong>_**: **_I am really glad that this story makes you happy! Thanks! :)  
><em>**J.L: **_Here is your chapter! Thanks for your review!  
><em>**Mcmuffin: **_Thank you! I am happy to hear that! xD_

__Sorry if I missed anyone!__

**IMPORTANT: **I will need around three or four OCs for the story! But you must be able to accept how they will be included! There will be a format on my profile, just pm me your character! If you are an anonymous, include it in your review, then check out my profile for the character format! Have fun creating! xD **IMPORTANT!**

Please review! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Lost their memories, that is impossible!" Thalia said, looking at Annabeth outraged, "They are Gods, Annabeth, they don't just lose their memories! You dare to suggest-"

"Calm down Thalia!" Percy screamed at her, "Why else would they be calling each other their fake names!"

"That is what I mean; they can't have lost their memories if they still remember all that!"

"I don't know!"

"That's what I thought, idiot!"

"Hey!"

"Maybe that is all they remember because it is the last thing they thought about…" Nico said quietly.

Thalia seemed to calm down as this idea was suggested. Then she nodded, "You might be right death boy, sorry for yelling at you Annabeth."

"It's alright," Annabeth smiled.

"Umm, can I help you?" A voice called down the hall. The demigods whirled to find a young girl staring at them. She had wavy brown hair down to her waist and beautiful fawn colored eyes. She had a white dress on with the hotel symbol. There were a bundle of towels in her right hand.

"We're with the hotel," the boy beside her explained. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the male version of the hotel uniform.

"Uhh… we were just…" Percy trailed off, at a loss of what to say to the two strangers. Both were now wearing a suspicious look.

"We are students attending Goode High and we came by to welcome the new students who were starting at the school this year," Annabeth came to Percy's rescue, thinking of a brilliant idea to back them up.

"Oh, of course," the girl exclaimed, moving closer, "My name is Hazen Shaft and this is Joshua Callahan, we both work here at the hotel. Sorry for my rude interruption before, but perhaps we could help, we both attend Goode as well!"

Annabeth smiled before introducing herself and Percy. Thalia introduced herself separately, as did Nico.

"Well I'll take these towels to the room and then Haze and I can help you guys," Joshua said moving down the hall.

"Oh, you can call me Haze or Hazey, call him Josh," Haze stated before she started talking to Annabeth about her dreams for the future. Haze seemed to be a lovely person.

"Okay, how many new students are there?" Josh called as he walked up the hall.

"Twelve or eleven… maybe twelve…" Nico said, trying to remember.

"Wow, okay," Haze said, "Josh and I will start up there, at room 403." She pulled Josh towards Ares' room. Annabeth smiled and grabbed Percy's hand going to Hestia's room.

"Guess you and me will go visit Hephaestus?" Nico asked, looking at Thalia.

"Yep. Let's go."

…

"Well, I think they are all prepared now," Annabeth sighed as she headed to where the others were standing, "They should be ready to start school."

"Yeah, thanks for letting us help you," Haze said, "But we better go now, our boss is probably wondering where we went. He is scary when he is angry."

"Thanks, see you guys when school starts," Josh called already at the elevator.

"I hope you don't get in trouble for helping us," Annabeth said as Haze hugged her goodbye.

"Nah, my boss is my dad," Haze then skipped down the hall. Leaving a few very confused demigods. They stood there for a while, until Nico's stomach rumbled. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Let's go back to Percy's and eat," Thalia suggested, before leading the way to the elevator. But they were stopped before they reached the elevator, by a voice calling Annabeth's name. The demigods turned to find Hestia standing outside the door into her apartment.

"Annabeth, could I talk to you for a minute?" Hestia called down the hall.

"Yes of course you can, Hanna," Annabeth said, walking towards the young God.

"Do you happen to know of a bookstore nearby?" Hestia asked.

"Umm, no but Percy might," Annabeth turned to face Percy,

"Yeah, there is one two blocks away from here," Percy approached the two girls, "I could take you there if you want me to." Hestia nodded and disappeared into her apartment for a second. She exited with a small purse in her hand.

"Thank you, I just need some more books for school," She explained as she locked the door, "I hope you weren't going anywhere important."

"No, we were just heading out for lunch," Thalia said, overhearing the last statement.

"Oh, then I won't keep you for too long," Hestia smiled.

A comfortable silence drifted over the small group as they walked through the streets towards the bookstore. Nico and Thalia disappeared into a small café. Both complaining that it was too hot and they were in need of a bowl of ice cream. Percy was worried that Nico was going to be sick again.

As Percy opened the door for Hestia, she tripped. Instantly Percy caught her before she dropped to the ground.

"Hestia! Are you okay?" Percy asked, before cursing himself. Annabeth's eyes widened and she mouthed _Hanna!_ Before Percy could fix his error Hestia spoke up.

"Yes Percy, I am fine, but where are we? Where are the others?" She straightened herself up and in doing so, broke physical contact with Percy. A slightly foggy look took over her face and she looked around confused.

"Oh is this the bookstore? Well thank you Annabeth and… Percy was it? See you guys another time!" Hestia smiled warmly and entered the bookstore.

Percy turned to stare at Annabeth. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner! <strong>I am not taking in anymore OCs, sorry!<strong>

My Anonymous reviewers:

**ThaliaIsARockstar: **_Glad you love it! Sorry for not updating sooner! xD  
><em>**MythGeek: **_Yes the Gods memories are gone, and I'll use your OC in the story somewhere, thanks for reviewing!  
><em>**J.L: **_I don't know yet, depends on how much feedback I get... Thanks! xD  
><em>**jasmin: **_Thanks for the review! It made me happy!  
><em>**Anonymous: **_I'll try to use your OC, thanks!  
><em>**mtwon: **_I'm happy that you like this, thanks for the review! xD_

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"It was almost like she… remembered! Gods Percy, she remembered! For that split second, this is good! This is really good, they can and will remember. But how, unless you did something?"

"Wow, calm down Wise Girl! You don't need to talk so fast," Percy said, confused to what Annabeth had been saying.

She took in a deep breath and was about to open her mouth when Nico ran into her, knocking them both to the ground. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the two demigods on the ground. That was until the person Nico was running from, crashed into him and sending them both to the ground. Thalia strolled around the corner at her own pace, and laughed at everyone on the ground.

Slowly everyone picked themselves up off the ground. The newcomer huffed angrily and lunged at Nico again.

"Come here you little bas-"

"Wait!" Percy said, putting himself in between them, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aiden Smith," the demigods gasped, knowing exactly who they were dealing with. Someone who likes violence, death and killing. An impatient and terrifying person. The God of war himself.

"This little brat just thought he could spill that drink all over me and not have to pay? He is going to pay!" Ares huffed angrily.

"Umm, I'll give you ten dollars, if you leave Nico alone," Thalia said, pulling ten dollars out of her pocket. She handed it to Ares and shook his hand.

"Fine I'll take it, but if the little punk does it again, I'll… I'll… I'll do something mean!" With that Ares left, heading back in the direction of the hotel.

"Nico! What in Hades did you do?" Annabeth said, turning on Nico. He just shrugged and walked back to the café like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Thalia?"

"He spilt his drink all over Ares shoes, Ares got angry and Nico ran."

"Oh."

"Thalia we think we might have found something out!" Percy said, putting a stop to their conversation. "Something just happened with Hestia. When she was entering the shop, she tripped and was about to fall but I caught her."

"That's amazing Percy," Thalia said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "What happened next? Did a purple unicorn run out of the shop, screaming rainbows are pretty?"

"What? No!"

"That would have been really cool…" Nico's voice came from behind Thalia, "I mean if it was a pink unicorn, it would have been much cooler…" Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, when Percy caught her and asked her if she was alright, she called him Percy and asked where all the others were. I believe that she remembered who she was," Annabeth assumed.

"Really? Gods, that is fantastic!" Thalia nearly yelled.

"Yeah but there must be something more to it… Unless, Percy did you say anything to her?" Annabeth asked.

"Not, I don't think so… wait! Yes I called her Hestia," Percy remembered.

"Maybe calling them their God names will make them remember," Thalia suggested.

"No that's way to simple," Nico objected, "I mean if all we had to do was that then why did Hestia forget again?"

"Good point Nico," Annabeth agreed, "They need something more than just their name, maybe when Percy caught her. When their skin touched it brought back her memories."

"Really? How?" Percy asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I thought you knew everything."

"Don't make me punch you, seaweed brain!"

"Right, sorry."

"Guys, sorry to stop your love quarrel but we have more important problems to deal with. Annabeth you need to do some research on this idea of yours," Thalia commanded, "Nico, Percy and I will go talk to some of the Gods and put your theories to the test."

"Wait, what? Since when do you command me?" Nico demanded. Thalia turned around and glared at him. But that glare quickly turned into a look of horror.

"Thals?" Nico asked, scanning the street for any type of horror, "Thalia, what is it?"

"Hell hound, headed for the hotel."

"So? We can stop it."

"Yeah but if the Gods see it… they will be clear sighted of course."

"Oh crap!" Nico stepped into the shadows and was gone. Thalia then proceeded to run down the street, following the large hell hound. That all happened without a single word spoken, Percy turned to Annabeth.

"They can handle that, I need to go some place quiet," Annabeth said, starting to walk down the side walk, leading to the walkway.

"Great, what do I do?" Percy asked no one. Just at that point, Hestia exited the shop and was surprised to see Percy still standing there.

"Uh, Percy? What are you still doing here?" she asked. Percy jumped and swung around.

"Oh Hana, you scared me!" He laughed.

"Sorry. Umm, which way is it to the hotel? I forget…" she trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Here, I'll take you back." Percy grabbed her arm and walked where Thalia had been running moments before. He found he could talk to Hestia like they had known each other their whole lives. He started to consider her as a little sister.

"Right, here we are," Percy smiled and bid Hestia farewell. She returned the goodbye and went into her room. Just as Percy was walking towards the elevator, a large growl was heard. He slowly turned and was face to face with a hell hound.

"Oh Hades," he cursed before rolling away from the beast.

He grabbed Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. Instantly his sword was in his hand and he lunged at the monster. He ducked under a claw and jumped onto the hell hound's back. He rolled off when the monster moved towards the elevator, as he didn't want to become a pancake.

Percy watched as the hell hound stumbled and took it as his chance. He drove Riptide through the beast's shoulders and instantly it was gone. Percy sighed and capped Riptide again. But froze in shock and terror when a voice behind him called out.

"What the heck just happened?"

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! They truly make me happy! And sorry for the late update! xD<p>

To my anonymous reviewers: (sorry if I miss anyone!)

**MythGeek: **_Of course i was going to use your OC! And your question will be answered in the story, but i don't want to give out spoilers! Thanks for the review! xD  
><em>**April:**_ Thanks for reviewing!  
><em>**Kathrine: **_Thank you so much for your review! xD  
><em>**Anonymous: **_Wow, thanks! Not sure about Poseidon and Athena being together yet... but thanks for reviewing!__  
><em>**Anonymous 2: **_Close, but there is a little more to the equation as well! Thanks! xD_

**Please review! I love opening my inbox and seeing all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Percy felt his heart stop. Someone had seen him kill a monster. Someone had seen the blade in his hands; he had to turn around slowly, as not to frighten them. That someone was most likely clear sighted and had seen the hell hound through the mist. He was doomed, they wouldn't believe him.

He knew what would happen, they would spread the word of the teenage boy who just killed a large dog, they would be called crazy and put into a psychiatric ward/

Percy had two choices;

Choice number 1: Run like he was in the Underworld, and sprinting away from an angry Hades or,

Choice number 2: Turn around, say hi and then run.

Percy chose option number two.

He slowly pivoted on his heel and closed his eyes until he was facing the direction of the voice. His eyes opened and he instantly wished he had chose option one.

Oh Gods, he was doomed.

Because right in front of him in jeans and a shirt, with a towel wrapped on his arm, was the god of the seas himself. Percy's dad. This couldn't get any worse. First Nico spewed on him, then Hestia shocked him by half-remembering, then he was attacked by a hell hound and to top it all off, he killed that monster in front of his own forgetful father. Hades must seriously hate him.

"Uh…," Percy said, eyes wide. He knew it was too late to run but maybe he could try. Just sprint down the hall to the elevator, get a fake passport and live happily in Mexico. He might even enjoy Mexico! Those plans came crashing down when Poseidon cleared his throat.

"What was that?" Poseidon demanded, walking towards his son with a slightly cautious look on his face. Percy gulped, and mentally hit himself for not running.

"Well, it had been a very bad dog…It deserved to…umm, I guess… his name was Mike," Percy could see that his father didn't believe him; "We haven't met, have we?" Percy asked, trying to look normal. Like killing a really large, bad dog was a normal day thing for him. Well, it was for Percy.

"No we haven't met. But you just kil-"

"Sorry sir, I forgot my manners, greet before you start talking. My mother always told me that I shouldn't talk to strangers, but if I introduce myself, we won't be strangers anymore!"

"But you ju-"

"Please sir, it is rude to interrupt! As I was saying, my name is…"

"I didn't inter-"

"Sir, interrupting again! You should be ashamed of yourself. My name is Percy Jackson and I specialize in Greek Mythology Monsters, you know like the gods, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon…" Percy said while shaking his father's hand. Then he remembered the whole Hestia incident. Why did he have to make stupid mistake after stupid mistake?

Poseidon looked at him, "Percy what the Hades are you talking about?" Percy's eyes widened for the second time in the last five minutes. Great, first Hestia and now his own dad! Gods, why can't he catch a break!

Percy let go of Poseidon's hand and waited for the blank look to overtake his face. Nothing happened.

"Dad?" Percy asked cautiously, waiting for the What-I-am-not-your-dad speech.

"Yes Perseus?"

"You… you remember me?" Percy exclaimed, a large smile starting to cover his face.

"Of course I do Percy! Why wouldn't I?"

Percy couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. Laugh in relief or in hope or Zeus knows. Actually Zeus probably didn't know. Zeus didn't even know himself. That made Percy laugh even harder. He was lucky that Zeus didn't remember who he was, otherwise Percy might be a tree. A handsome tree, but still a tree.

"Umm, why are you laughing?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you remember me…" Percy said, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh yeah, you're that boy from this morning," Poseidon smiled, "Yeah I was really rude, so sorry."

"You're forgiven?" Percy made it sound like a question.

"Okay, see ya another time," Poseidon waved as he moved down the hall, and all Percy's hopes came crashing down. Why had his dad forgotten again? With Hestia, he memory only came when he skin was in contact with his, but Poseidon remembered for much longer…

"Oh gods Percy! Did you see where it went?" Thalia yelled, running towards him.

"She is talking about the hell hound," Nico's voice came from the shadows, making Percy jump and glare at the younger boy.

"Where did you come from?" Percy demanded, staring down at the son of Hades.

"Well, Percy when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, th-"

"No! No, no, no, no! Please no!"

"Geez, calm your farm, I was just answering your question!"

Thalia sighed, frustrated at the boys conversation, "Both of you," she started, watching as the boys turned to her, "SHUT UP!"

Percy and Nico looked at each other, silently agreeing that they want to keep their heads. Percy watched as Thalia started looking around for something, probably tracks from the hell hound, the one that Percy killed. When it turned to dust, the wind happened to blow in Percy's direction.

"Gods be damned, there are no tracks!"

"Uh Thalia?"

"Not now Percy!"

"But…"

"I said not now!"

Percy heard laughter and turned to see Nico eavesdropping behind a door, where the song 'I'm walking on sunshine' was heard. Percy just assumed it was Apollo and Hermes.

"Thalia I…"

"What Percy?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Fine."

"I said I knew wh-"

"Knew what Percy, spit it out already!

"I am trying to! But you ke-"

"I keep doing what Percy?"

Percy had, had enough of Thalia trying to be the boss. He was trying to tell her something and she wouldn't listen, "THALIA JUST SHUT UP AND STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS! I am trying to tell you something and you won't LISTEN to me! So just SHUT UP!"

Thalia's mouth dropped open, she was shocked by Percy's little outburst.

"Sorry Percy, continue…"

The hell hound is on me!"

"What?"

"Uh, never mind…" Percy said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>No cliffy this time!...<p>

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I have 94 reviews, nearly 100 which is really nice! Thanks, I owe it all to you guys! So thanks so much! Sorry for not updating sooner!

To my anonymous reviewers:

**cloe: **_Thanks for reviewing!  
><em>**MythGeek: **_It is going to take a while for the demigods to figure out what to do! In regards to the classes, I am going to fail at it as I live in Australia and classes are different to in America, I am pretty sure... Sorry my update is a day or two late... Thanks for the review! xD  
><em>**April: **_Thanks for the constructive criticism! If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me in your review! Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>Anonymous: <strong>Thanks for the review and touching them while saying their name has something to do with it... xD  
><em>**Puck: **_Wow, thanks! Sorry for the late update! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* See last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Guys, you have no idea how long I have been searching for you!" Annabeth said as she entered Percy's apartment, "It is annoying when you just disappear!"

"Sorry Annabeth, we won't do it again, promise," Percy said, walking over to her and giving her a hug, "But did you find anything that can help us? Any books or ancient experiences that have happened before?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find anything at all…"

"Then I guess we are on our own," Thalia said, "But I prefer it when we have more help, maybe we should call in some back-up! The rest of the hunters of Artemis will be willing to help and we wouldn't need your help, Percy and Nico. Annabeth would be welcome to stay though, but we would sort it out and th-"

"No! Hades no! Don't be stupid Thalia!" Percy said, standing up angrily.

"We can't tell everyone that would be the worst mistake! People, well monsters, would take it as their chance to take over Olympia! Some times you are really thick headed Pine cone face!" Nico exclaimed, also standing up.

Thalia knew they were right, and she instantly felt ashamed at what she had said. But they were going to need help; they couldn't do this on their own! That was when she realized exactly who could help and she instantly grew frustrated. The person would cause a lot of trouble between a certain two people of the group and she didn't want that to happen.

"Guys, we need a clear sighted mortal to help us…" Thalia said, trailing off at the end. The rest of the group turned to her and waited for her to continue.

"Rachel Dare."

"No!" Annabeth nearly yelled, disagreeing straight away, as Thalia expected.

"Annabeth, listen we ne-"

"I know we need a clear sighted mortal but I have someone better, Hazen Shaft."

…

Alyssa growled, her hair was not co operating with her this morning. She considered getting her sisters help, but decided otherwise. She hated makeovers, even though her sister did a considerably good job but that was not enough to convince her. April Jones was known as the prettiest girl and being perfect at getting boyfriends and what not.

Alyssa was completely the opposite, she spent most of her time with her head in a good book, and she wasn't interested in make-up, clothes and dating.

Then there was Angelo, who was always being dragged to Police Stations for stealing. Though he got away with it more times then he was caught.

Alyssa walked over to her wardrobe and picked out the first things she saw. Grey singlet, black jeans and a pair of converse. She grabbed her jumper, with the owl printed on it, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Alyssa! There you are, please tell me you are not wearing your hair like that on our first day to a new school!" Alyssa groaned, she had hoped that her sister would have been locked in her room until it was time to leave. But of course she was wrong.

April stood there clad in a mini, hot pink skirt, black stockings and a black, tight fitting singlet. It had the words, 'You know you want me,' written on it in pink.

"Yes, Lys, you can't wear your hair like that," Angelo mimicked, emerging from his room, "See ya later, I'm meeting with Archer and Arielle before we go to school, bye!" Angelo headed towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Alyssa said, desperate to get out of the clutches of April.

"No you won't! I will not have my sister looking like that!" April then proceeded to push Alyssa onto the ground and she started to move Alyssa's hair into different positions.

After 30 agonizing minutes, April let go of Alyssa's hair with a squeal. "My God! Lyssa you look beautiful!"

"My name is Alyssa, but… thanks April," Alyssa said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

"Coming, coming." Came April's reply.

Alyssa sighed as she opened the door and walked straight into somebody. She felt herself land on her butt, and she yelped. That really hurt!

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" The person was a teenage her age, or possibly a year or two older. And Alyssa was ashamed when she realized her mouth had dropped down and her eyes had widened, because this guy was handsome. Really handsome, he had sea green eyes and black hair that was messed up all over the place.

"Yeah, are you okay? Dylan is always pushing people over!" A second teenage laughed. And Alyssa was shocked to realize how similar they looked, except the second man had dark eyes, some would call them black, and pale skin. Their hair was exactly the same shade of hair and main features. They could be, and most probably were, twins.

"I'm fine," she said shakily, taking the hand the teenage called Dylan held out to her, instantly some sort of electric spark went through them and Alyssa almost slapped her hand away. She felt as though her mind and heart had traveled else where, and she had to suppress a shiver. The boy had a shocked look on his face, that he quickly hid away, but he pulled her to her feet. Alyssa knew that he had felt... whatever that was as well.

"Umm… My name is Kyle and this is my brother, Dylan," The second teenager, now known as Kyle, blurted out, holding out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Alyssa, pleasure to meet you," She smiled, shaking his hand, which seemed unnaturally cold. Which got her more freaked out. She locked eye contact with Dylan and almost felt herself being lost in his eyes.

"Are you attending Goode as well?" Dylan suddenly asked and Alyssa nodded, "That's cool! You can walk with us if you like." He added, gesturing to himself and Kyle.

"That would be great! Thanks!"

As they left the building, Alyssa couldn't help but think back to when she grabbed Dylan's hand. While their skin was touching, she couldn't help but feel as though she was supposed to be some where else, with some one else.

She also felt as though she had forgotten something. Something really important.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I do realize that this update is really late and for that I apologise. But I have reasons that I don't need to share, but the important thing is that I have updated! And I will be able to continue updating for quite a while now as I am on school holidays!<em>

Again, sorry, and I wouldn't be surprised if you have stopped reading this story, as I realize it is pretty bad... And if people are wondering if Alyssa and Dylan a.k.a Poseidon and Athena 'like' each other then the answer is probably going to be no... Yes I realize that some things point in that direction but I don't think they will become a couple...

_I didn't reply to many of the reviews I got and for that I am sorry, and I promise I will do better next time!_

**Please, pretty please, review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the books and characters, I own this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Annabeth sighed as she knocked on the door for the last time, "Looks like Hazen isn't here."

"Well what do we do now?" Percy asked.

"We've got to find Rachel, I guess," Annabeth sighed again, "But Zeus knows where she is!"

"Actually, Zeus doesn't even know his own name, so I doubt he will know where Rachel is," Percy said smartly, before crying out in pain after Annabeth slapped him at the back of the head.

"Any weird art things happening lately?" Nico asked, assuming that would be where Rachel would go.

"Good point Nico, but no," Thalia answered.

"Well damn, there goes that plan!" Nico said, sarcastically, "Now time for plan Y."

"Quit with the sarcasm Nico, we will check with Chiron, maybe Rachel is at camp." Annabeth said, walking towards the park across from Hazen's house.

Percy instantly followed her, and Nico and Thalia trailed after them.

By the time they made it over there, Annabeth was already finishing the conversation with Chiron. After she swiped her hand through the message, she turned and looked at the other three.

"Is there a reason you took so long?" She asked.

"Yep, Nico saw an ice cream truck and decided to chase after it like a little kid, we grabbed him but then he saw pony rides!" Thalia turned to Nico, "Pony rides? Seriously? A son of Hades obsessed with ponies and ice cream! Next thing we know, we will find you in a cave, with a My Little Pony doll, saying 'My Precious' or something like that!"

Percy couldn't help it, he started laughing so hard he fell onto the ground. Nico shot him a death glare.

"My Little Pony is cool," he mumbled.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head slowly, "Come on you guys, we have a crazy red head to find."

"Umm guys," Nico started, "I think we are going to be late for school…"

…

_(Alyssa – Athena, Angelo – Hermes, April – Aphrodite, Henry – Hephaestus, Zeke – Zeus) _

Alyssa sighed, she had been standing at the front desk for nearly ten minutes and still no sign of April. Angelo was becoming bored, he had, had enough of sitting on a chair playing a zombie game on his phone, and now he was stealing something from everybody who came too close to him.

"Angelo, give that phone back to its owner and try to text April again!" Alyssa demanded, becoming annoyed with his childish behaviour. The girl who he had stolen it off turned around and snatched it off him.

"Is there a reason that you are in love with my phone?" She asked and Alyssa noted that she had an English accent. She was a small girl with a slim build and pale skin. Her reddish brown hair fell down in waves to her lower back and she was wearing a pleated skirt, with black tights and a Victorian blouse.

"It is quite pretty," Angelo said mischievously. The girl raised an eyebrow at him before walking off with a young man. Alyssa recognized him as the boy who lived down the hall, his name was … Henry, if she remembered correctly.

"Do you enjoy acting like a spoiled brat all the time Ang?" Alyssa asked him, with a small smirk on her face.

Angelo shot her a glare. "Where is Little Miss Princess?" he asked, frowning, "Cause I don't know about you but I want to get to class."

"Speak of the devil," Alyssa muttered when her sister came into view. She was talking to a boy, he reminded Alyssa of Dylan and Kyle only younger. They had mentioned a younger brother named Zeke…

They also mentioned that he was a womanizer… Oh crap!

"Hey April, over here!" Alyssa called, somewhat desperately. Her sister had 'played' with womanizers before and it had never turned out good. The poor guys normally turn up to the hospital with broken noses, courtesy of Angelo Jones.

April turned to the boy and gave him an apologetic smile, the smile disappeared as she walked towards her sister. "What is it Alyssa?" April demanded.

"One, Angelo and I have been standing here for 30 minutes waiting for you to get here and two, we find you walking with a womanizer!" Alyssa snapped, "We will definitely be late for class and it's because you couldn't drag your princess but here faster!"

April looked taken aback, just less than an hour ago her and Alyssa were getting along fine, she had done Alyssa's hair and watched as Alyssa walked off with two guys. Which she had to admit was awesome. She couldn't wait to meet them and decide who was hotter and best suited for her smart sister.

The right boy would have to be her complete opposite! He would have to love sports, hate reading, have millions of friends, pass subjects without studying…

"April are you listening to me?" Angelo's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nope. I was thinking."

"Oh, well thanks for being honest, anyway here is your locked number and class schedule, have fun!" Angelo shoved the things into her hands and ran away, obviously trying to make it to class before the bell.

April however continued mind-planning Alyssa's wedding and honeymoon…

…

_(Dylan - Poseidon, Kyle - Hades, Zeke - Zeus) _

"Is there a reason your so pale?" Dylan asked turning to his brother.

"Oh gods Dylan! You ask that question everyday," Kyle said, annoyed.

"And you answer it like that everyday!" Dylan protested.

"Because it is a stupid question!"

"There is no such thing as a stupid question," Dylan argued.

"In your case … yes, yes there is."

"That's mean!"

"Since when was I nice?"

"… good point…" Dylan trailed off, as he closed his locker.

"And you said _I _was mean!" Kyle gave Dylan a look that said you-are-a-filthy-hypocrite.

"Hey! You admitted it anyway!" Dylan nearly yelled. Kyle just smirked at him.

"Oh, very funny, you just like getting me angry, don't you?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do! That's what brothers are for!"

Dylan couldn't help but smile a little bit, he knew his brother was joking. Dylan and Kyle were always known as the 'arguing idiots' of the family. They always found something to argue about, but then they normally just laughed it off.

"Tell me why we are helping Zeke again." Dylan changed the subject, he was annoyed at his younger, womanising brother.

"Because he needed help, besides I don't want to help him any more than you do," Kyle sighed. His younger brother was a pain in the ass, of course neither Kyle or Dylan wanted to help him get the correct books for his classes.

"So he gets his awesome, hot brother and his Goth brother to help him," Dylan said, with a mocking smile.

Kyle turned to face his brother and said, very seriously, "I didn't know you were a Goth, Dylan."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Yep, I know it has been too long and I know not many people will be reading this anymore BUT my computer broke down and I lost everything ... so I do have an excuse and I only got it back yesterday so ... I'm really sorry but I couldn't help it! Sorry!<p>

**I have a question for** **_YOU!_** I am playing with the idea of making Dylan (Poseidon) and Kyle (Hades) twins while they have still forgotten their memories! Zeus is one year younger than them by the way! Please tell me what you think of that! :)

My Anonomous Reviewers:

**Melissa 3 John: ** _Thanks for reviewing and it will be both Rachel and that other girl! xD  
><em>**i love percy jackson:** _The gods names will be in brackets at the line breaks, hope that helps! Thanks for the review! :)_

**Please, please read and review! I am begging you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

"I hate school."

"Who doesn't?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow at her cousin. Nico had gone from a cheery, I-love-my-little-ponies mood to a, school-sucks-I-wish-I-could-die-now! mood.

"Annabeth," He answered, scribbling in his maths text book.

"Ahh, well she falls under a different category, doesn't she?" Thalia kept her eyes on Apollo, who happened to be in the same class as Thalia and Nico. Apollo was chatting up a young girl, who looked like she wanted to slap him in the face. Thalia didn't blame her.

"Ha! That is true," Nico said, smiling. Thalia wasn't listening to a word of what Nico was saying, she was staring out the window, watching the sports class run laps. Percy and Annabeth were among them, but both were doing better than the other students. In fact, the only ones faster than them were Artemis and Poseidon.

Thalia honestly didn't know how to explain their current … predicament. The gods, most powerful beings on Earth and most likely universe, had lost their memories and were playing mortal teenagers in high school. Thalia, Percy, Nico and Annabeth now have the responsibility to make them remember and get them back to Olympus.

Thalia was frustrated, but not with their current position but with Hera. The Queen of the gods hasn't made an appearance yet and it was annoying Thalia. Why wouldn't Hera help, and why hasn't she at least come down to say, 'Oh, this is unexpected!' or something like that.

Thalia had little patience when it came down to Hera.

Let's just say, she now has no patience.

The bell rang, making Thalia jump in fright. She had been lost in thought for the rest of the lesson. _I am going to have to make Annabeth do my homework, tonight, _she thought.

"And this dragon just swooped down and bit off her head!" Nico's voice came out of nowhere, "That was a seriously freaky moment, don't you think?"

Thalia blinked, what in Hades had that child been talking about? "Umm, yeah sure."

Nico smiled and walked off towards his locker, smiling at some random girls on the way. He was completely oblivious when they giggled and blushed. Thalia scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"And they like the goth," She mumbled as she went off to find Annabeth.

...

"Where are we going to sit?" Annabeth asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"We could always go outside," Percy suggested, looking towards the two large oak trees with benches surrounding them. Nico nodded in agreement, taking another sip of chocolate milk.

"Umm, sure," Annabeth said and Thalia led the way, smiling as she felt the cool breeze whip through her hair. She loved being outdoors.

"You guys see the poster that is absolutely everywhere?" Percy asked handing it to them. Thalia looked down and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_2012 Goode Dance_

_Everyone is invited! Full gown, masquerade ball! In celebration of 25 years of Goode High!_

_Come in couples, a girl ask boy dance! Saturday 22__nd__ September. 5:00pm to 12:00am_

_Want to see you there!_

"A dance?" Nico asked, frowning.

"Yeah, and we will be going!" Percy exclaimed in fake enthusiasm.

"Haha, very funny," Thalia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Umm, about that," Annabeth started, smiling sympathetically at Thalia, "We have to attend…"

"WHAT? OH, HADES NO! I AM NO-"

"Because it is a teenage dance, and the _teenage_ gods will be attending," Annabeth continued, as if Thalia didn't interrupt.

"Why dresses?" Thalia moaned, "Why a masquerade ball?"

"Gods help us," Nico muttered under his breath.

...

_(Athena – Alyssa, Poseidon – Dylan, Hades – Kyle, Zeus – Zeke, Hestia –Hanna, Artemis – Arielle, Henry – Hephaestus, Angelo – Hermes, Archer - Apollo)_

Alyssa glanced around the cafeteria. She had gotten her lunch before realizing she had nowhere to sit. She needed to find a place soon, before the rough looking boys from the corner reached her, they had cat-whistled when she walked past and were looking at her in a horrible way.

She sighed and looked outside, there was a group of four under the oak trees, maybe she could join them?

Just when she was about to go, a hand grabbed just above her elbow. Alyssa tensed, she hoped it wasn't those jocks. She prepared herself for whatever was coming and was about to yell when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Hey, Lyssa, want to come sit with me and my friends?" It was Dylan, the boy from next door. Alyssa felt herself relaxing, and she nodded at the green-eyed male. He smiled and led her outside and towards some smaller trees, where five others were already seated. She recognized Kyle and Zeke, as well as Henry, the boy from that morning.

"Guys, this is Alyssa, she'll join us, whether you like it or not," Dylan said, as he let go of her arm and sat down next to a young girl with hair to her waist and warm, brown eyes.

Alyssa sat down as well, feeling slightly awkward. But she was saved when a girl around her age, with auburn hair and silver eyes smiled and introduced herself, "Hey Alyssa, I'm Arielle." Alyssa shook her hand, feeling more at ease.

"Oh and I'm Hanna," The younger girl said, smiling brightly at Alyssa. Kyle grinned at her and Henry nodded, recognizing her too. Zeke smiled, in what he supposed was a suggestive way, and shook her hand.

"Hello Alyssa, my name is Zeke," He said, giving her a wink. It took all of Alyssa's willpower not to laugh at Dylan and Kyle's eye rolls.

"Hey guys, look what me and Ang found!" A new voice called to the group and Alyssa turned, seeing her brother with a boy with bright, blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be the definition of sunny.

"What?" Arielle said, not looking at all interested.

"Oh, cheer up, sis!" The boy said, and Alyssa raised her eyebrows. The boy and Arielle looked nothing alike, where he had blue eyes, hers were silver. He had blond hair and she had auburn. But both seemed to have the same facial features.

"Get on with it, Archer," Arielle rolled her eyes.

"There is going to be a masquerade ball next week! Girls ask boys, 5 to 12 … sounds awesome!" Archer said, almost jumping up and down in excitement. Hanna smiled, she obviously didn't mind dancing, Arielle grimaced, she didn't like the whole 'girls ask boys', Dylan and Kyle had identical frowns on their faces, Zeke looked keen and Henry didn't seem to care. Alyssa actually felt a bit excited.

"We are going to need dresses," Arielle groaned, obviously not looking forward to that.

"My thoughts exactly," Hanna laughed.

* * *

><p>Hiya guys! :) I'm back ...<p>

UMMM, I AM SOOO SORRY, I HAVE BEEN I VACATION FOR A MONTH AND JUST GOT BACK AS SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN, therefore I have not been able to update. I apologise and hope this chapter makes up for it, :)

**OH MY GODS! I got over 20 reviews for 1 chapter! YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! All of you get a billion cookies and blue jelly beans each! :)**

**Sorry for the lack of replying, I promise I'll get back on track soon! :)**

**_Please don't give up on this story! Please review! :D_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: …. Honestly?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_(Alyssa-Athena, Hanna-Hestia, Arielle-Artemis, April-Aphrodite, Aiden-Ares)_

"What about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"How about th-"

"No, April, not that dress," Alyssa sighed, looking at her sister in annoyance. She would have preferred to settle down in the couch, with a nice book, than go shopping for dresses. Actually, she would rather do just about anything, if shopping wasn't involved.

But when April wanted to shop, you shop. There is no arguing with _that_ girl on _that_ topic and Alyssa had learnt _that_ the hard way.

"Hey guys," Hanna yelled, as she entered the shop, dragging Arielle behind her. Alyssa sighed again, this time in relief. Finally, some normal people!

"Well, I see you were pulled into this version of the underworld as well," Arielle said, with a slight smile.

"Yep," Alyssa grinned at her new friend, "I ain't going to survive this."

"Definitely not."

"Alright, let's choose a dress, try it on and get the Hades out of here," Hanna said, launching herself towards the long dresses section. Arielle followed her and grabbed Alyssa's hand, not wanting to be murdered by the dresses.

Hanna wrinkled her nose and fingered a hot pink dress, "Disgusting."

Alyssa smiled and Arielle nodded in agreement.

"Alright, look at me," Hanna said, waiting as the other two turned to her, "Well … Arielle I think a dark blue would suit you and Alyssa … A red, no… grey! Grey would bring out your eyes. And I think I'll go with some soft brown or even lavender colour."

Arielle's and Alyssa's jaws dropped in amazement. How did she do that?

"Hmmm, here you go Arielle," Hanna shoved three dark blue dresses into the shocked, auburn haired girl's arms and gave her a push towards the changing room.

Alyssa laughed and followed the two girls, her and Hanna sitting down on the chairs outside the room, waiting.

Both of the first two dresses were thrown over the door before the girl's even saw Arielle in them.

"Right, what do you think?" Arielle asked as she stepped into view. She wore a long elegant blue, with dark highlights. It was a one shoulder with beautiful beaded accents. When Arielle turned, the dress showed off most of her back but it was so beautiful on her.

"That.. that's really pretty Arielle," Alyssa told her friend, laughing at the relieved look on Arielle's face.

"WOW! Awesome! Alyssa's turn!"

"Wait! No!" But Hanna had already left, looking through the section with the greys. Arielle emerged from the changing room, back in her jeans and singlet, holding the blue dress.

"I am going to burn this as soon as the dance is over."

Alyssa laughed again, she had no idea what it was about these two girls, but they made her feel happy and comfortable, and she was glad to have them as friends.

"Alyssa!" April ran towards her, and Alyssa's jaw dropped. Her sister was wearing a red gown, with a side split which showed off her leg and the dress was very low cut at the top and showed off April's back. The red gown also had a short train and Alyssa didn't want to admit it but her sister looked beautiful.

"I'm getting this dress and going, I have to meet Aiden at the coffee shop up the street," April said, gesturing with her hands, "I'm going to ask him to the prom."

"Yeah sure, bye," Alyssa smiled, internally wanting the girl to hurry up and leave.

"ALYSSA!" Hanna yelled from the changing rooms, holding up two greyish-silver dresses. Alyssa smiled, making her way over to her friend and grabbing the dresses. She changed into the first one quickly and instantly hated it, it showed off too much skin.

As for the second one, well Alyssa happened to like it. Really like it. It was a beautiful silverfish-grey mermaid dress. Only it hugged her body to her mid thighs before dropping in a skirt style. At the seam line, where it dropped was a floral style assemble and it was strapless, only showing off half her back.

"Guys," she said, showing off the dress. Hanna was also wearing a dress that was strapless and different and really suited her. It looked like a short, lace dress with the beautiful light, lavender sort of colour material wrapped around the top, with an empire waistband and left to hand at the bottom.

"Yay and yay," Hanna sang, "We're all sorted, let's go!" Both Arielle and Alyssa laughed in agreement, taking the dresses off, paying for them and heading towards an ice cream shop, bags around their wrists.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I'm back," Annabeth called into the house when she got back from the dress shops. Thalia had refused to come, so Annabeth chose a dress for her.

"Did you get ice cream?"

Annabeth huffed. "Gods Nico, you're going to get fat!" That was a lie, the boy was still very skinny and it unnerved Annabeth.

"I've baked cookies," Sally Jackson surprised Annabeth by entering the living room with a tray of blue, chocolate chip cookies. Nico took one look at them and was there faster than Annabeth could say 'hi'.

Unsurprisingly, Percy bolted out of his room five seconds later. Without a shirt.

Thalia looked away in disgust but Annabeth just smirked and kept on watching. Let's just say, with years of battling, training, ect. Percy had become rather … muscled.

"fghesjt djvnaiel," Nico said. Annabeth and Thalia stared at him, eyebrows raised while Percy fell on the floor laughing.

"Wsah?" Nico tried talking again, but still couldn't. This caused more staring and more laughter.

"Pcrys!" Nico screamed, lunging at the older boy, still unable to form words, "Im' guin ta kli ou!"

Percy stopped laughing, looked at Nico and ran out of the room. Nico chased after him, trying to scream unrepeatable words. Emphasis on _trying_.

Sally looked at the two remaining demigods.

"What in Hades..?"

"Don't ask Miss Jackson, just don't ask."

And from the park outside the girls could hear Nico scream a single sentence,

"AT LEAST I DON'T LISTEN TO JUSTIN BEAVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Btw. . . Athena's, Hestia's, Aphrodite's and Artemis's dresses links will be on my profile AND I will add the others as soon as a description is added in the story =) and this is BEFORE Sally married Paul<strong>

Yes it is late and I do apologise but you don't know how bad my life is at the moment, let's just say : there is a LOT of emotional trauma .. :'(

BUT I am going to aim to reply to all your reviews this chapter and I will try to update sooooo much sooner this time!

**Thanks to ALL the support and the reviews, it really does help here is 100 blue choc chip cookies to all of you! **

Afgtfjj : _in answer to your question: Ares will be more involved soon! _


End file.
